You Found Me
by Ketsurui15
Summary: She found him. He was a heartless demon who found an innocent angel. He was supposed to protect her but ended up being protected himself... A story of humans and demons that co-exist with one another. During modern times. OOC. Lemons in future chapters.(cover photo belong to Stray-Ink92, she's awesome)
1. Awoken Demon Boy

_**DISCLAIMER!  
NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **_

_**In this world it is said that there are demons living within all of us… however, what do you think would be the outcome if we were to live in another dimension where demons do not live within us but live WITH us humans…? Well, we do not know for certain now. Do we? So let us learn from the story of these two souls, opposites in more ways than one, enact their very own story of passion, drama and love… and let us begin from the very start… **_

"Sakura-hime!"

"Sakura-hime!"

"Where are you?!"

Maids, servants, guards… the entire manor was out searching in panic for a certain young lass.

And as the workers kept looking for the child, inside a room screams could be heard from outside of the door.

"You idiot! Why would you leave my precious girl alone! How could anyone be foolish enough to lose a living, breathing HUMAN child!" the woman shrieked at the whimpering maid, obviously frightened by the terrifying red-haired maiden. The pitiful sight was nothing to the woman as anger, sadness and worry filled her eyes.

"I-I apologize m-madam… there was a c-crisis in the west w-wing…"

"I do NOT care for that! My daughter was your first priority. Was it not?!" the woman did not care for the deplorable maid as she was seething with rage.

"Please calm down, Hana-chan. We'll find Sakura-chan. She couldn't have gone far. Right?" another woman said.

"I am sorry for behaving in this way in front of you, Mikoto… it's just that…" Hana could no longer continue her sentence as tears fell from her eyes. Mikoto hugged her dear friend tightly as she bawled.

"where did you lose her?" Mikoto asked the maid with a worried face. She was silent for quite a while. She whispered her answer. Their eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Hana screeched, furious and afraid, clinging onto her friend for her dear life

"but that's where…!"

"GUARDS HURRY TO THE SOUTH WING!" Mikoto hollered telepathically to the palace guards. Hana's face contorted in fear as her whole body shook.

* * *

In another part of the castle

A small girl no older than five was roaming around. Though as lost as a stray kitten she did not cry. No tears, no sobs… Just an anxious face. She's been lost for about half an hour now. But it seemed to have been for hours!

"hmmm where am I …? where's okaa-chan?" She was tired from walking such a distance.

"why does this place have to be sooo BIG!" she whined cutely in exasperation. Her feet hurt and she was thirsty, her knees were already numb. Al though being tired the little pink-haired angel continued her journey towards her beloved mother.

Clang!

The sound echoed around the empty hallways. She perked at the sound

"there's someone here!" she was delighted at the knowledge of not being alone. ignoring the pain in her lower limbs she quickly ran to where the sounds reverberated from. After some time her feet guided her to a tall, dark door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

She only receved silence so she tried once again

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"leave me alone!" a voice bellowed through the door. Slightly frightened she reached for the knob and opened the door slightly.

"I told you to leave me alone" the voice sounded again it. It sounded as if it came from… a young boy?

"um… ano… gomen but I'm lost. I got separated from my okaa-san…" she timidly said as she opened the door wider. The sight of what was inside shocked her. The room was the entire opposite of what was outside of it. The walls were not painted of any color just the dull, rough, gray cement, there were no luxurious furniture only a small ragged futon and a tiny toilet… but what was most shocking was that the boy whom was the owner of the voice was chained to the wall by its neck, arms and feet and was now glaring(or more like pouting cutely) at her.

"who are you?" he spoke up. His voice small and high pitched, quite normal for a boy his age though oddly hoarse as though he has not used his voice for a long time.

'Does that mean he doesn't have anyone to talk to?' the tiny (yet very adorable) child thought with true concern for the lad. She was inwardly frowning 'he must be very lonely'

"Oi! Are you deaf? Answer me." He snapped at her. The pinkette quickly awoke from her thoughts and inwardly flinched from his tone.

"Aa!K-Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura Haruno, five years old, born o-"

GROWL

as the blossom was introducing herself just like he so ''politely' asked she was cut off by a… grumble?

Silence soon engulfed the two…

"… um… onaka suiteru?" (are you hungry?)he blushed, embarrassed in front of a stranger. He stayed silent glaring at the floor as if it were to burn.

"ah! I know!" she reached behind her for her tiny blue back pack. Quickly rammaging through its contents she brought out a colorful bento box.

"here! Okaa-chan made it this morning! You can have it since you're hungry." Sakura smiled brightly at his somewhat shocked face.

"A-are you crazy? I can't simply just eat food given to me by strange-"

GROWL

Blushing even darker than before, he silently thanked her and got the bento with chopsticks. But as soon as he opened the lid of the bento he halted.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" she innocently tilted her head cutely asking him. To which resulted in the boy to blush even harder.

"Iye… demo… "

"Nani? Then what's wrong?"

Silence consumed them once again. And as Sakura was about to break the silence but he beat her to it.

"… I don't know how to eat with chopsticks…" looking down the boy's ego was slowly being crushed.

"Eh? Then how do you normally eat?"

"… with my hands… I'm not given anything that could possibly harm anyone…" he quietly mumbled too ashamed to even look at her.

"…ahhh" she nodded, understanding. She abruptly stood straight and got the bento and chopsticks out of his hands.

"Then I'll just have to feed you…" trailing of, suddenly realization hit her. She doesn't even know his name! and here she was, in the process of feeding a person she doesn't even know… How embarrassing …

"Sasuke." He mumbled quietly.

"huh?" looking up at him adorably.

"That's my name… Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" he murmured once again looking away from the tiny girl. She immediately brightened up and smiled gleefully.

"Hai! Hajimemashite! Just call me Sakura!" she grinned even wider, he simply stared at her, eyes wide now realizing her features.

Shiny shoulder length pastel pink hair, framing her face in a way made her look angelic. Ivory white smooth skin and Plump soft cheeks. But most of all wide, round, glistening emerald orbs. And wearing a simple knee-length dress and white doll shoes made her look all the more of a cherub.

His breath was entirely taken away… he has never in all his six years of life has he felt this way for anyone. She was the very first person to ever go near him on their own will aside from his family. But she was different… she didn't know who he was yet showed kindness to him… he was… awake… he has awoken from his deep slumber… by this mere human child…

"-suke-kun! Are you there? Sasuke-kun!" he was awoken from his reverie.

"ah? Sorry… but could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it"

"I said say 'ahhh'" the beaming girl said. A pink tint appeared upon his young face.

"h-hai. Ahhh" but as the food came closer to his awaiting mouth…

SLAM!

The door was suddenly banged open by the guards.

"Quick grab Sakura-hime!" one of them shouted.

"w-wait! Let go of me! Hey! Sasuke-kun!" the girl wailed for help.

"Sakura!" He swiftly stood up and tried to reach for the girl, making the chains strain against the wall.

No! no! no! they were taking her away! They were taking away Sakura! His Sakura! No way are they taking HIS blossom!

"**give her back…!**" growled a dark, demonic voice. The guards looked at the young boy shocked. The boy's features changed drastically as black markings crawled from his where his neck and left shoulder met, His eyes turned to a blazing red with three tomoes (SP?). His canine teeth lengthened

"Hurry! Someone contain him! Call Mikoto-sama!" the guards were fast and did what they were supposed to do.

"**Give me Sakura back!**"he screeched out.

"_gasp _Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?!" asked a frantic and worried Sakura who was still in the arms of a guard.

Sasuke only struggled against the chains until they broke of the wall. A now dark ominous aura surrounded the boy. He jumped for the guard holding Sakura and tackled him down dropping Sakura in the process. But that didn't stop Sasuke though he kept clawing and biting the poor guard. He kept hurting him until he was near to death and as he was about to finish him off… something soft and warm engulfed him. He looked behind him and saw something that made him gasp.

There behind him was Sakura hugging him from behind… with tears falling down her cheeks he quickly let go of the man's collar and turned to Sakura and hugged her back tightly all the while shivering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… sorry Sakura, sorry… please don't be scared of me… please don't leave me… sorry… sorry." he kept whispering hugging her tightly as if she would run away as soon as he let her go.

"Shh… Sasuke- kun, I won't leave you… I promise" she whispered back. A bit shaken to what happened earlier but Sakura held in her fear. All of a sudden Sasuke collapsed still holding on to Sakura.

"ah! Sasuke-kun? Are you alri-" she was cut off as her mother and Mikoto rushed to the room though halted at the sight.

There in front of them was a guard heavily injured, blood splattered everywhere, and their children…

"Okaa-chan! Mikoto-obasan! Sasuke-kun fell asleep!" she called to them. Hana hurriedly went to her daughter and Mikoto to her son. They tried to separate them but Sasuke's hold on the girl was to strong.

"Sakura what happened?" asked mikoto

Sakura explained everything that happened from the beginning till the end

"oh my… all that happened? You must've been scared."

"hai! I was very scared! I thought Sasuke-kun was hurt!"

The two mothers stared at the little girl with disbelief. But both merely sighed tiredly.

"well, let's just wait till he wakes up, neh?" Mikoto said to the child. Sakura looked down pouting.

"… Mikoto- obasan… how come Sasuke-kun is here in this room…? And what happened to him a while ago?" shining emerald orbs pleaded for answers from the navy haired lady. She stared at her with a sad smile.

"Sakura…! Don't meddle into someone else's business!" scolded the mother.

"No, Hana… It's alright… she should know…"

"Sasuke as you might not know is my son. Since birth we already knew he would become a powerful demon…, more powerful than anyone can imagine. But handling that much power at such a young age… H-he might not be able to control it a-and…it would undoubtedly overwhelm him and take control of him. So, we locked him inside this room until he comes at an age where he can control it. We were protecting him … but it seems to me a certain someone else can protect him better than how we protected him for six years…" she ended with a kind smile looking at the girl.

* * *

AFTER 3 HOURS

Sasuke shifted in bed and suddenly shot out of bed.

"Sakura!" he screamed as he frantically looked around an unfamiliar room. No sight of pink greeted his eyes he cast his eyes downward with a pained expression. He plopped back down onto the bed.

"mhm…" a mumble was heard beside him his eyes quickly scanned the small frame lying down beside him.

Jade eyes opened, sleep still containing them.

"ah! Sasuke-kun your awake!" a cheery and now awake blossom said.

A.N.  
HEY SASUSAKU FANS OF THE WORLD! THIS IS MY NEW STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS OR IF I NEED TO IMPROVE…


	2. Mama's Choice

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE ONLY UPDATED NOW! THERE WERE MULTIPLE COMPLICATIONS THAT OCCURRED, INCLUDING MY LAPTOP BECOMING UNUSABLE ALONG WITH THE MEMORY AND MY SCHOOL BECOMING A HASSLE WITH PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_ah! Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" a cheery and now awake blossom said._

* * *

The tiny demon just sat there, mouth agape, staring at Sakura. His mind still comprehending what was happening, when all of a sudden he was squished by a blob of pink and white.

"Sasuke-kun! You're okay! Sasuke-kun's awake! Oh, oh, I'll go tell Kaa-chan and, and Auntie Mikoto!" and as she made a move to leave Sakura was immediately tugged down by someone. That someone being the young Uchiha- who was now pouting cutely at her.

"Stay." Was what the boy's one-worded command, and with that order she stayed put beside with his hand grasping hers. All the while two friends, two mothers were discussing matters in concern of the children.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mikoto, but I can't do that! I won't allow it!" screeched a red-faced redhead. Hana and Mikoto were currently arguing about what was best for their children,

"Please Hana-chan…! I'm begging you… They both need this… please. I know what I'm asking is a bit-" her voice of reason was cut off by her friend.

"A bit? A BIT!? _*Sigh*_ Mikoto, you're my best friend…, you know that, but you are asking me to _leave_ my child, my precious Sakura, my _only_ reason to live, here, with your child. And I know Sasuke is only a child who doesn't know anything yet, however, he is still dangerous, he can h-hurt my Sakura, he can easily ki-kill her. She's o-only human." Hana talked over with streams coming from her eyes.

"… I know that Hana-chan, demo, believe me. I sense that their destinies are entwined, but for some reason… I can't envision BOTH their futures, Sasuke; I can understand since he is my child, but Sakura-chan's… I don't know why but I just can't… I know my reason sounds stupid but I can sense…, in my heart that they are fated for something BIG. Please… you can stay here too... I-I'll answer to your every need." She paused momentarily to let out a quiet sob.

"If not for Sasuke, do it for Sakura and yourself… raising a child alone is not a very pleasant thing for the both of you…"

They both stared at each other's eyes. The two friends since childhood rarely ever argued because they understood one another so well. But due to the situation they were handling, both were being careful and scared that their child might be put to risk. Hana closed her eyes and thought of her choice, only to reminisce about her first meeting with her friend.

* * *

_**18 years ago**_

_At a nearby temple in Konohagakure a red-haired ten-year old strolled inside with her grandmother holding her hand._

"_Hana, this is my friend, Madara. He is a dear friend of mine for a long time. He owns this temple." The old lady gently informed her granddaughter. The tiny girl stared at the middle aged man in front of her but quickly hid behind her grandmother when he gave a smile towards her._

"_ooh! So, this is the famous Hana-chan that I've been hearing about! Well, you're in luck my daughter is also here too! Mikoto! Come here we have guests!"_

_After a few moments a child of her age entered the room with an air of grace and maturity of an adult. The young girl was truly a sight to behold; dark raven hair cascaded down her waist, wise and knowing onyx eyes, and a fair porcelain complexion. The redhead gaped at the view of her only to be snapped out of her thoughts by a calm and gentle voice._

"_Father, you called for me?" her eyes then set upon the visitors and smiled welcomingly._

"_Mikoto-chan, this is my friend, Kenmei and this is her daughter, Hana-chan. How about the both of you go play outside." _

"_Yes, father. Come on Hana-chan. Let's go play outside!" a cheery Mikoto smiled brightly._

"_H-Hai! Hajimemashite!" Hana greeted with a nervous smile on her face._

_As they entered the backyard Mikoto immediately initiated a game of tag with her being 'It'. For some reason Mikoto couldn't catch Hana, probably because she was sporting a very hot Kimono along with wooden slippers or the fact that Hana was a very physically active child. Even though the young priestess was becoming more tired by the second, the both of them were emitting a very light and happy atmosphere. After quite a while Mikoto finally caught Hana by the hand while giggling cutely only to stiffen and gasp. Hana stopped laughing when she saw her new friend freeze and grasp her hand tightly. Hana looked at Mikoto in the eyes only to let out a shiver… her beautiful onyx eyes were nowhere to be seen. She quickly shook the girl making her inhale sharply and blink her irises back._

"_Mikoto-chan __Anata wa daijōbu āru? (are you alright?)" Hana asked with concern embedded in her voice and eyes._

"_H-hai… g-gomen for scaring you… you see-believe it or not- I am able to foretell the future and send telepathic messages… I am not a simple mortal priestess in training… I am also the daughter of one of the most powerful demons in the underworld… hahaha I know this sounds so farfetched so I won't mind if you don't believe me…" she smiled knowingly yet sadly. As seconds flew by silence surrounded them, making Mikoto nervous. Mikoto opened her mouth to speak but the human beat her to it._

"_That. Is. So. COOL!" the words that left her mouth made Mikoto gape and stare at her in shock._

"_You're psychic? AWESOME! What did you see in my future?" she so giddily asked. Mikoto took her time in absorbing what she said then smiled brightly at her._

"_I'm still young so I don't understand a lot of it yet but from what I saw I was imprinted in your future!"_

"_I'm glad! Let's be friends forever!_

"_mhm! Forever"_

* * *

"_sigh _you are so lucky I'm your best friend Mikoto-chan…" Hana ended with a smile. Mikoto smiled then ran to her and embraced her tightly.

"Arigatou Hana-chan." They smiled at one another.

"Now, let's see if those two are awake yet and get them something to eat. And knowing Sakura, she must be starving!" she said giving emphasis to the last word.

"Hahaha hai!"

* * *

An uncomfortable silence embraced Sakura and Sasuke. Well, to Sakura it was extremely uncomfortable, not so much for Sasuke since he did grow up in stillness. He was openly staring at her, hand still grasping hers. Sakura couldn't take the noiselessness anymore that she was about to blow a gasket.

_Growl _

The sudden noise surprised the both of them. Sasuke set his eyes downcast as a pink hue spread on his cheeks and grew a shade darker when his stomach growled once again. After a while Sakura let out a giggle which later on turned to a full-blown laugh.

_GROWL_

Silence… Sakura blushed a shade of red that would have put her hair to shame. Her once loud laughter died when her own stomach let out an even louder growl. Everything was silent until Sasuke emitted a small quiet chuckle. Her blush darkened even more.

"MOU! Sasuke-kun, stop laughing!" a flustered pinkette whined but Sasuke just laughed louder at the girl's blush.

_Squeaaaaak_

The two children turned to the door that made the loud squeaky sound only to see their own mothers with trays of food in their hands.

"Saku-chan! Sasu-chan! You guys hungry? We hope you are because the maids prepared a feast fit for a king!" giggled Mikoto happily.

"okaa-chan! You're back! And with FOOD!" while Sakura was celebrating loudly Sasuke remained silent and seemed uneasy in front of the adults. Don't get me wrong he didn't hate his mother, but, of course since he only saw her when she would visit him and teach him things (like; reading, writing, counting, etc.) Sasuke still felt awkward around her.

Sensing her friend's silence, Sakura looked at him and tightened her hold on his hand (yes, they were still holding hands). Sasuke looked at her and gave his own small smile. This did not go unnoticed by the other women in the room.

"Ooooh! Hana-chan, we're going to be in-laws!" squealed Mikoto.

"eh? Auntie Mikoto, what is an in-law?" asked Sakura with an adorable smile.

"awww! Kawaii! From now on Saku-chan just call me mommy, okay?"

"Oh! And Sasu-chan you don't have to stay in that horrible room anymore!" which shocked the young boy, at first he smiled but frowned then he spoke.

"Arigatou okaa-san demo… that room wasn't that bad since that's where I met Sakura… so, I don't really hate that room." His speech made Mikoto smile fondly at him. She set the trays she was carrying and kneeled before the two kids but only faced Sasuke. She gave the child the tightest embrace she could give- but not tight enough to actually hurt him.

"Sasu-chan… "Was all she said making Sasuke look at her confusingly still ignorant to loving touches. Sakura gave a big encouraging smile at them and went towards her own mother. Hana saw her young girl and embraced her just for the heck of it. Both mother and daughter stood up- still holding hands, mind you- and Sasuke, being the naïve boy that he is, thought that they were about to leave.

"W-wait! Sakura, are you leaving?! C-can't you stay? Please don't lea-" Mikoto shushed him with her finger placed on his lips as Sakura was about to ease his frantic mind her mother beat her to it.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we're not going anywhere." Announced a smiling Hana and after hearing that sentence both children gaped at each other and screamed in joy, well, Sakura screamed Sasuke just gave the biggest smile he has ever mustered.

"Did you hear that, Sasuke-kun?! We're staying, we're staying!" screamed Sakura joyously. Sasuke nodded eagerly with her as she held his hands and skipped around him.

Sasuke smiled and smiled until the muscles of his face grew sore. He was just that happy!

* * *

**A.N. I know nothing much happened in this chapter but do not worry for the next chapters will be much, much longer… although for the next chapter there will be multiple time skips… and I also know that Sakura's real parents are Mebuki and Kizashi... but i only found that out when i already published this so... yeah.**


End file.
